DESCRIPTION (from applicant's abstract): Support is requested to partially underwrite the costs of a conference entitled "Neurogenomics: Building a Better Brain" to be held May 20 to May 23, 2001 at the conference center on Peabody campus of Vanderbilt University. The general purpose of this conference is to assemble the top biomedical researchers in this field along with promising young investigators, trainees and more senior faculty, in order to educate the audience as to possibilities afforded by the "roll-out" of the human genome project. It is felt that attention has to be focused on senior faculty members as well, as they adapt their laboratories to meet the exciting new challenges and opportunities presented by having available to all, this new genomic information base. A series of workshops are also planned. The workshops will provide practical advice in terms of the pros/cons of available technologies and methodological approaches, hands-on experience with select technologies, available statistical analysis, and even the legal and ethical problems faced while performing genetic research. The conference will be publicized in scientific journals, on the Internet, and announcements will be mailed to members of neuroscience societies, as well as to individuals known to be active in the field. Electronic publicity will be accomplished by a Vanderbilt-linked conference web site with details of the program and on-line registration, and by listing it on established web sites providing meeting announcements. A concerted effort will be made to attract young investigators by the inclusion of travel awards, including those considered underrepresented in science fields, such as women and minorities.